The mission ofthe COBRE-PSF Biomolecular NMR (BNMR) Core Lab (Core D) is to provide COBRE and other researchers with a full range of capabilities and services in high-field protein NMR including 1) consultation in experiment design and data acquisition, processing and interpretation, 2) training in instrument use, 3) access to instruments for qualified users, and 4) custom service in data acquisition for pilot, structural, dynamics and molecular interaction studies. The COBRE-PSF BNMR Core Lab was established in May 2008 at the start of Phase-ll of COBRE-PSF. A Lab Director experienced in protein NMR spectroscopy. Dr. Asokan Anbanadam, was hired in fall 2008 to operate the Lab, maintain the instruments and software, and provide training as well as services in protein NMR. The BNMR Lab has two major NMR instruments: an 800 MHz with a cryoprobe and a 600 MHz with room temperature triple-resonance probe, a multi heteronuclear probe and an automated sample changer. Since fall 2008 the BNMR Core Lab has served investigators from 28 different research groups located at nine different universities and institutes from around Kansas. During Phase III ofthe COBRE program the BNMR core will continue to provide access to state-of-the-art facilities and services to a growing range of COBRE and other investigators who appreciate the power that NMR can bring to their research on proteins. By growing its client base on top of a base of financial support promised by The University of Kansas, the COBRE-PSF BNMR Core Lab will become sustainable into the future.